Złotka O'Gilt
Złotka O'Gilt (oryg. Glittering Goldie, Goldie O'Gilt, w serialu "Kacze opowieści" występuje jako Złotka Błyskotka) - kaczka, według wielu wersji ukochana Sknerusa z młodości. Nazywana "Gwiazdą Północy". Złotka po raz pierwszy pojawiła się w marcu 1953 roku w komiksie Carla Barksa pt. "Back to The Klondike" (Powrót do Klondike). Wystąpiła także w serialu "Kacze opowieści" w odcinku o tej samej nazwie. Jej nazwisko (O'Gilt) pojawiło się po raz pierwszy w komiksie Dona Rosy "Król Klondike". Złotka jest piękna i czarująca; potrafi oszołomić swoją urodą, głosem i charyzmą. Nie widzi nic złego w kradzieży czy krętactwie, jest bardzo chciwa i interesowna, lubi manipulować, ma twardy charakter i wydaje się, że jej serce jest zimne jak lód. Mimo wszystko potrafi postąpić właściwie i dać wygrać miłości, choć nie przepada za okazywaniem uczuć. Cechuje ją także inteligencja. Imponują jej wytrzymali, silni mężczyźni. Niewątpliwie jest to postać wielowymiarowa. W reboocie "Kaczych opowieści" jej charakter został lekko zmieniony: Złotka jest tu aktywnie działającą złodziejką i oszustką, egoistką bez najmniejszych skrupułów. Potrafi także być kokietą poruszającą serca mężczyzn. Istotną zmianę w porównaniu do oryginalnych historii stanowi fakt, że bohaterka to poszukiwaczka przygód i podróżniczka. Carl Barks Młody Sknerus spotkał Złotkę po raz pierwszy w salonie gry w blackjacka, gdzie pracowała jako piosenkarka. Po tym, jak McKwacz pokazał wszystkim swój złoty samorodek, aby uciszyć szyderczego barmana, Złotka okazała wielkie zainteresowanie kaczorem i zaprosiła go na kawę. Później wsypała mu do napoju środek nasenny; Sknerus obudził się kilka godzin później w zaspie śnieżnej, sześć mil od miasta. Po tym, jak McKwacz zdał sobie sprawę, że Złotka okradła go z ciężko zarobionego złota, wrócił do salonu gry. Udało mu się odzyskać samorodek, a za resztę złota, które kaczka przepuściła, kazał jej wystawić weksel na tysiąc dolarów. Aby pokazać jej, jak wygląda ciężkie życie poszukiwacza, porwał ją do Doliny Białej Śmierci. Chciał ją nauczyć uczciwego zarabiania i wyplenić z niej nałóg rabowania i oszukiwania. Po latach Sknerus znów wyruszył do miejsca swojej młodości, gdzie po kilku perypetiach anulował dług Złotki i pozwolił jej znaleźć zakopane przez siebie złoto (co przedstawia "Powrót do Klondike"). Udawał, że bardzo cierpi z powodu utraty pieniędzy i złota. thumb Don Rosa Don Rosa znacznie rozbudował tę bazową historię. W kultowym komiksie "Więzień Doliny Białej Śmierci" przedstawił, co działo się podczas feralnego miesiąca na działce w Dolinie. Bohaterowie byli wobec siebie szorstcy i zimni, a Złotka chciała ponownie ukraść samorodek, jednak tak naprawdę darzyli się mocnym uczuciem. Widać to było wtedy, gdy McKwacz uratował bohaterkę przed pewną śmiercią z łap niedźwiedzia, lub gdy Złotka, pomimo nadarzającej się okazji, zdecydowała się nie okradać poszukiwacza i zostać z nim w Dolinie. Pod koniec komiksu zawarta jest mocna sugestia, że Sknerus i Złotka współżyli ze sobą. Prawdopodobnie Sknerus był dla O'Gilt ważny, ponieważ pod koniec zapytała, jak może już jej nie chcieć w Dolinie po tym, co wydarzyło się między nimi przez ten miesiąc. Poszukiwacz daje jej zapłatę za wydobyte przez nią złoto, a ona rzuca mu pieniędzmi w twarz i odchodzi zapłakana. Wątek ich trudnej i nieoczywistej miłości pojawia się również w historii "Dwa serca w Jukonie", gdzie Rosa umieścił słynną scenę: Złotka ma za plecami pożar i stoi w oczekiwaniu na ratunek, a Sknerus biegnie ją ocalić. Niestety, upada trafiony ciężkim kawałkiem lodu i kaczkę musi uratować kto inny. Ten motyw jest obecny w opowiadaniu "Czy to jawa, czy sen?". W najważniejszym marzeniu sennym Sknerusa, w którym cofa się do swojej przeszłości w Klondike, jeden jedyny raz akcja jest odmienna od tego, co stało się w rzeczywistości. McKwacz nie pada nieprzytomny i zostaje sam na sam ze Złotką; trzymają się za ręce. Nie widzimy, co się dzieje dalej, jednak możemy się domyślać, że bogacz wreszcie osiągnął to, czego pragnął przez lata- płacze ze szczęścia podczas snu. Komiks "Ostatnia podróż do Dawson" ukazuje dwójkę bohaterów po latach. Okazuje się, że Złotka wykupiła kasyno i urządziła w nim hotel. Dowiadujemy się, że w saniach, które w odległej przeszłości zgubił Sknerus, znajdował się list dla Złotki, ale jego treść jest niedostępna dla czytelnika. Podobnie jak treść listu, który O'Gilt wręczyła Mcthumb|Scena pocałunku z "A Little Something Special"Kwaczowi w historii "Dwa serca w Jukonie" (kaczor nigdy go nie otworzył, lecz zostawił w śniegu). W dziele Rosy powstałym na szczęśćdziesięciolecie postaci Sknerusa, "A Little Something Special", wychodzi na jaw, że największym marzeniem McKwacza był buziak od Złotki. Rodzina aranżuje ich spotkanie, i rzeczywiście, Złotka całuje go. W wielu komiksach tego twórcy pokazane jest, że bogacz trzyma pukiel włosów ukochanej, przechowywany w złożonej na trzy razy kartce. Pytania o ten pukiel wywołują złość i zawstydzenie Sknerusa. Z "Więźnia Doliny Białej Śmierci" wynika, że jest to jego największy skarb. Ogólnie rzecz biorąc, Złotka i Sknerus żywili do siebie silne uczucia, lecz byli zbyt dumni, by przyznać się do tego. Z jednej strony pasowaliby do siebie ze względu na mocne osobowości i namiętne, wybuchowe charaktery, z drugiej- różni ich podejście do pracy i uczciwości. Można przypuszczać, że poszukiwaczowi imponowała uroda, twardość i inteligencja Złotki, a piosenkarce- konsekwencja, siła, upór, twardość i poszanowanie zasad McKwacza. Inni twórcy komiksowi Barks wykorzystał tę postać tylko raz, ale pomysł został podchwycony przez innych twórców. Poza wspomnianym Rosą, jednym z nich był Romano Scarpa, który przedstawił Złotkę po latach w komiksie "The Miner's Granddaughter", gdzie spotkała się z Kaczencją Pazur. Była obecna również w opowieści Vicara pt. "Z grubej rury" (McKwacthumb|Złotka i Sknerus autorstwa Romano Scarpyz przybywa w interesach do Dawson, a tam, jak za dawnych lat, w wykupionym przez siebie kasynie śpiewa Złotka; kaczka mieszka w chacie wraz ze swoim niedźwiedziem, Pokerem, którym szczuje intruzów), czy w komiksie narysowanym przez Andreę Ferrarisa (okazuje się, że Złotka dogadała się ze Sknerusem i prowadzą wspólny interes). Kacze opowieści (1987) Jak wcześniej wspomniano, Gwiazda Północy wystąpiła także w tym serialu, w epizodzie "Powrót do Klondike". Tam historia Sknerusa i Złotki jest przedstawiona w nieco inny sposób: pewnego razu młody McKwacz zobaczył Złotkę śpiewającą w kasynie, a po chwili, reagując na kpiny Dana, pokazał wszystkim swój samorodek. Rzezimieszki z Dawson zaprosiły go do gry w karty. Złotka oszukiwała i dzięki temu wygrała samorodek. Zanim Sknerus zdążył zrobić awanturę, O'Gilt wrzuciła bryłkę do pianina. Sknerus w furii wyrzucił instrument przez okno; wpadł do rzeki, a Dan odnalazł schowane w nim złoto. Złotka obiecała Sknerusowi, że zdobędzie dla niego identyczny samorodek i wybrała się z nim do Zatoki Białej Śmierci. Tam bardzo dobrze im się pracowało, a ich uczucie kwitnęło. Kiedyś Złotka podarowała ukochanemu pocztówkę w formie serca. Umówili się, że razem wyjadą. Niestety, Złotka opuśthumbciła Sknerusa, a ten potem dowiedział się od Dana, że O'Gilt go okradła i uciekła z rabunkiem. Po latach okazało się, że było to nieporozumienie, a relacja bohaterów znów odżyła. Gwiazda Północy pojawiła się też w odcinku "Dopóki siostrzeńcy nas nie rozdzielą". McKwacz bierze w nim ślub z Miliarderą, jednak wszystko w ostatniej chwili psuje (a tak naprawdę ratuje) zaproszona przez Hyzia, Dyzia, Zyzia i Tasię Złotka ze strzelbą, która zakazała Sknerusowi powiedzieć "tak", po czym goniła go, wołając: "Już ja cię oduczę oglądania się za innymi!". Kolejny występ bohaterki to "Góry kaczyste". Złotka postanowiła porzucić chatę w Dolinie Białej Śmierci i przeniosła się w pobliże lasu w innym regionie kraju. Rosły tam złote drzewa. Zarówno Sknerus, jak i Forsant starali się o uzyskanie praw do tego terenu. Kaczka przystała na propozycję pierwszego z nich, jednak ostatecznie i tak postawiła na swoim, jego zostawiając z niczym. Złotka była księżniczką w odcinku "Skneruszek", gdzie postaci z uniwersum wcielały się w bohaterów baśni "Kopciuszek" (wszystko rozegrało się we śnie McKwacza). Jak nietrudno się domyślić, Gwiazda Północy była ukochaną Sknerusa. Pod koniec epizodu widzimy, że najbogatszy kaczor świata trzyma jej figurkę przy łóżku. Kacze opowieści (2017) Złotka pojawiła się w odcinku "Złota laguna Doliny Białej Śmierci". Przeszłość dwójki bohaterów gruntownie zmieniono. Zgodnie z opowieścią Sknerusa podczas gorączki złota pozwolił Złotce spłacić jej dług, przyjmując jej pomoc w odnalezieniu legendarnej złotej laguny w Dolinie Białej Śmierci. Kaczka jednak ukradła mu mapę; dogonił ją, ale w trakcie szarpaniny mapa przedarła się na pół. Chciał odzyskać całość, lecz zaatakował ich lodowy potwór z Klondike: wielki mamut włochaty. Złotce nic się nie stało, ale jej część mapy utkwiła między zębami bestii. Ledwie uszli z życiem, żeby zaraz zamienić się w bryłę lodu. Przez pięć lat tkwili w lodowcu, zanim przyszły roztopy. Pierwsza uwolniła się Złotka, jednak ani myślała pomóc Sknerusowi. Po wielu latach pojawiła się w Kaczogrodzie, na bankiecie zorganizowanym przez Granita Forsanta, gdzie drugi najbogatszy kaczor świata zaprezentował szkielet "lodowego potwora". Kaczka zapragnęła odzyskać niezbędną część mapy. Wraz ze Sknerusem wyruszyła na wyprawę; gdy dotarli do złotej laguny, okazało się, że bohaterka współpracowała z Forsantem w celu pogrążenia Sknerusa (notabene, Granit cały czas niesłusznie obwieszczał, że on i Złotka są parą). Ostatecznie Złotka oszukała i opuściła obu bogaczy, zgarniając fortunę. Przedtem uniknęła pewnej śmierci w otchłani złotej laguny, mając ze sobą oko Demogorgana, czyli talizman chroniący przed oparzeniami, zdobyty podczas jednej z przygód. W odcinku pojawia się wzmianka, że Sknerus i Złotka w młodości wiele podróżowali, w swoim towarzystwie. Niestety kaczka wielokrotnie pozostawiała towarzysza na pastwę losu, myśląc tylko o osobie i własnych zyskach, gdyż "kochała złoto bardziej niż jego". thumb Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Kaczki Kategoria:Poszukiwacze złota w Jukonie Kategoria:Życie i Czasy Sknerusa McKwacza Kategoria:Kacze Opowieści Kategoria:Postacie Żeńskie